Golden Memories
by shattereddreams-mendedmemories
Summary: It's been ten years since the Jewel's completion, and Shippo is now eighteen and a much stronger demon then the demon he was when he was younger. What happens when Shippo finds the corpses of his friends beside a bandit? R and R please. :


A/N: Wow, my first story up on I'm excited. -giggles- Well, you know the drill, read and review please. Flames:( Construtive Criticism:) Ha ha, I'll update as long as I get one review, but that doesn't mean you can leave the reviewing to someone else. Well, here ya go.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related things are not mine and never will be. Well, except for this fanfic idea. :)

ONE

A handsome, young fox-demon sat atop a hill, wind rustling his long, tied up copper hair. His gaze was fixed on the seemingly never-ending light blue sky as he lay down on the grass, the blades tickling his skin. He closed his teal eyes to protect them from the sun's bright glare and took a deep breath of the cool summer air. The fox-demon sighed dreamily and fell into a deep sleep.

The fox-demon gradually opened his eyes, sitting up. He yawned and looked up. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the hill. He stood up, rubbed his eyes and began his long walk down the hill to the village.

"I can't wait to see you guys again…" He muttered to himself, smiling.

As he walked, his mind was filled with pleasant memories of when he first met Kagome and Inuyasha.

_Kagome sat across from Inuyasha, staring at him, a bored look in her eyes._

_Inuyasha slurped on ramen and then grinned, "This…this food…Kagome, it's…it's **good**." He said brightly._

_Kagome sighed, "Really…I'm so happy for you."_

_"Don't you want any?" Inuyasha asked between slurps._

_"How can you **eat** in a place like **this**?" She said, pointing towards the field where a battle had once taken place. Human skeletons had arrows and swords sticking out from within them, and crows picked at the remaining flesh on the bones. Kagome frowned._

_A strange howling sound cut through the crow's "caws" and Inuyasha's slurping. Darkness enveloped the battle-field and Kagome shivered, "Wh-what the…? Why's it…so dark…?" She asked, horror filling her chocolate brown eyes._

_Crackling noises joined the darkness, and a blue fire spun out of the shadows, increasing in size as it headed towards the frightened Kagome, and the ready-to-fight Inuyasha._

_"Is that…foxfire?" Myoga asked, appearing on Inuyasha's shoulder._

_A deep, sinister vice erupted from the flames, "**You…hold shards…of the Jewel of Four Souls…**"_

_Inuyasha stared at the identified flames, "What?"_

_Kagome backed up behind Inuyasha, "A demon?"_

_"**Give…them.**" A rd creature resembling a bubble popped up from within the fire, flames dissipating._

_Inuyasha stared at the red bubble, as did Kagome. The bubble floated closer to Inuyasha, opening its mouth._

_"**I'll kill you…**" The bubble said, biting down on Inuyasha's head._

_Inuyasha sighed and whapped the thing in the cheek, air coming out of it like a popped balloon._

_A cute little child sat before them, rubbing his sore cheek, "Owww."_

_Inuyasha raised is eyebrow, "Eh?"_

_Kagome blinked, "A kid…?"_

_The child sat up and glared at Kagome, "How dare you!" He yelled._

_Inuyasha picked up the little boy by his fluffy tail, "With a tail?" He brought the child up to his face, "So, a young badger-dog playing tricks."_

_The boy glared at him, "I'm a **fox**."_

_Kagome clapped her hands together and stared at the boy, eyes gleaming, "He's so cuuuuuute…" She giggled, "Can I hug him next?"_

_Inuyasha sighed, "What do you think this is?" Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something heavy weighing down his right hand, "Eh?"_

_A little statue sat firmly on his hand. Kagome raised and eyebrow at it, "Huh?" She heard clanging and shuffling, and looked over at her bag. The little fox-demon was going through her nag, throwing aside whatever it was he didn't want, "AAAAH! My **stuff**!" She exclaimed, ignoring the statue on Inuyasha's hand._

_The boy grinned and pulled out a bottle containing three shards of the Shikon Jewel. He stared at them, a triumphant look on his face, "At last!" He said, "Shards of the Jewel!" The boy stuffed the bottle in his shirt and jumped into the air, blue flames surrounding him, "WAHAHAHA! Thanks…and farewell!"_

_Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "You…"_

_The blue flames disappeared, leaving no traces that the boy was ever there. The statue on Inuyasha's hand disappeared as well, leaving Inuyasha to stand up._

_Kagome gasped, "He's gone!"_

_Inuyasha looked to the side as he heard bones rattling and saw a skull with a baige tail running across the battle-field…_

The fox-demon smiled and continued his walk down the hill, almost half-way down. He looked at the village, "I can't wait to see you guys again…" He said dreamily.

A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter is more exciting.


End file.
